


You Asked Me if I Liked Your Dance (I Told You I'm Your Biggest Fan)

by moonkid28



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkid28/pseuds/moonkid28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you strip your clothes off for thirty-somethings with fake nails because you need the cash, and sometimes you keep doing it because you like the cash and when you're covered in glitter you can believe that your body is a temple. Sometimes you meet the man of your dreams playing poker in a dark room and his smile is still blinding without a light to reflect it but you don't fuck customers, you never have, you never will. Sometimes you break the rules. Sometimes you're stripping off more than you planned. Sometimes your name is William Poindexter and you somehow become a stripper who meets the most beautiful man in the world while you're serving him drinks in shimmery booty shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Glitter You Find With Your Loose Change

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lukas Graham's song "Strip No Mo", which I heard for the first time ever at a music festival where I most certainly did not know that it was a song about a stripper because all he said was "now, let's take it to a love song" and it starts out cute and fun, and then he busts out with the line "how come you don't strip no mo" and you could hear the audible surprise of the crowd. Very funny.

Dex didn't remember exactly how he'd become a stripper, just that one day, someone had handed him a card, and the next day, he was covered in glitter wearing tear away pants, shaking his ass for cackling thirty somethings with fake nails and gay men who flirted shamelessly while tucking bills into his waistband.

“You're a good looking dude, y’know, I saw you across the room. Good body, great ass-- what's your workout routine?” the woman-- recruiter, he learned later-- had asked, grinning over at him from across the table. She looked kind of like a shark, which was weird, because she probably wasn't even five feet tall; Dex burned, rubbing at his neck awkwardly, and cupped the mug of coffee he'd scraped up the change for out of the depths of his bag.

“I used to play hockey-- juniors, and all,” he muttered, unsure if she was flirting with him or not. She grinned even more widely, and let her eyes skate over the width of his shoulders, his thin mouth, his mussed hair. Awkwardly, he reached up and tried to flatten it, which sent an amused little widening of her eyes his way. Somehow her gaze didn't feel... sexual. No, it was more appraising, but it still left him feeling a little naked.

After a long moment, she seemed to decide something and sat up a little straighter, nodding.

“Damn, guess I've got no hope. Can't skate to save my life. But hey, if you're ever interested in making a little more cash than whatever you're making now, I've got something that might interest you.” Out of nowhere, the tiny woman-- Dex had to fight down the strange urge to laugh out loud and call her a tiny cave gremlin, likely because of sleep deprivation-- produced a business card, and slid it across the table to him, then stood.

“Call me if you ever get tired of scraping up coffee money,” she'd said, winking, and left him at the table.

Larissa Duan, Adult Entertainment Specialist.  
Checkmate Clubs LLC.  
(225) 879-9443

He said he wouldn't go, of course. He wouldn't have time, it was dangerous, strip clubs were sort of gross. Someone might recognize him-- a student at his school, a professor, a fucking cafeteria worker. A family member, for Christ's sake. But after two weeks of barely scraping up the cash he needed to pay bills and eat, Dex found himself in front of the nondescript building, rubbing his hand over his face and bracing himself to either hate it or get laughed out of the place.

A week later, he was in training and on a probationary term. He bought a double Shackburger from Shake Shack with extra fries and a strawberry milkshake after his first week, and went to bed fuller than he'd had in months.

* * *

 

It wasn't a typical strip club-- or he didn't think so, but he hadn't been in many strip clubs. It was more just a club that happened to have strippers: like Hooters, but with more nakedness and body paint. You could play poker or blackjack upstairs, get lap dances downstairs, watch performances on the first level, and if you wanted, simply dance in the second level.

“A jack of all trades club,” Larissa had said to him, and grinned her weird shark tooth cave gremlin grin.

It's what made him feel better when he thought about his job-- he bartended sometimes, served other times. Sure, he also gave lapdances and was fairly decent on the poles, but that was a moot point, especially when he told his mom and dad what he did.

So, he'd given in, and started making over a thousand dollars a night, though with that money, it wasn't really hard to accept.

He had health benefits, a boss who (mostly) cared (or it seemed like it, he couldn't be sure with Lardo-- or Shitty, for that matter, her eccentric... husband? Business partner? No one was quite certain. Shitty seemed like he either cared about everything, or nothing at all, but he could have been high.) He had flexible hours, and a steady, disposable income, which was everything he'd really wanted, if he was being honest with himself. He was doing better than most people in New York, that was for sure.

“Hey, Poindexter, buddy, we need you to work the upstairs lounge for us tomorrow night, there's something going on and I think you'll fit in with what we're trying to do,” Shitty said, settling at the bar.

Will looked up from where he'd been drying out his glasses from the evening, brow creasing a bit. “Okay,” he said slowly, setting down the rag, “But you realize there are better looking people, right? And better dancers. I'm not saying I'm bad, but--” Shitty interrupted him, waving his hands, and said, “No no no, dude, none of that shit, you ginger beaut, you're just fine looking, thanks, and if I were in the market for another partner and I wasn't, like, your boss, I'd probably try to hit on you. It's fine, you're mostly just serving. I've got some buddies that I knew from before who are coming to the club for a get together and I said I'd give them something special since we know each other. They're gonna sit around and play poker for a few hours, maybe request a few lapdances and stuff, buy a bunch of drinks and shit. They're a bunch of rich assholes, just treat them well and they'll throw money at you.”

“Thought you said they were your friends, Shits,” Dex said, amused, starting to wipe down the countertop. Shitty laughed, running his hands through his hair and then putting his head in his hands. “Doesn't mean they aren't assholes. In fact, I think that makes them more assholey. Assholeish. Whatever. Most of them are cool-- Nursey, Camilla, Chowder-- but Jameson? Barnett? Fuckin dicks. I'm only letting them come over to brag and make petty comments, and show off the best thing that's ever happened to me in the partner that is Larissa fucking Duan, but don't tell them that.”

“Alright, Shits, I'll show off for your stupid asshole friends,” Dex said, laughing softly, and Shitty grinned up at him.

“Thanks, dude.”

* * *

 

The next evening, Dex shimmied into a pair of iridescent shorts that he was completely unwilling to admit were his favourites, sprayed on a bit of cologne, and let Lardo dust glitter over his skin until it seemed it almost covered his freckles, or blended with them, into stars. It was the only time he was really okay with his freckles; Lardo was a fantastic makeup artist.

“Go get em, tiger,” Lardo said, flicking him on the forehead, and he grinned, getting out of the chair and out of her way.

Upstairs, Shitty’s “friends” seemed to already be enjoying themselves, laughing and joking among one another. Will took it all in, curious, cocking his head a bit before slipping behind the bar to prep and watch them a little more closely.

It was a weird group-- they were all rich and attractive and none of them looked like they'd ever worked a day in their lives. Surprisingly, it wasn't just all white guys-- a cheery looking Asian dude with braces wearing what looked like an unreasonable amount of Sharks memorabilia, a girl with thick eyebrows, a quiet guy talking softly to his friend, who was replying back animatedly in Spanish, and--

Holy shit.

Holyshitholyshitholyshit-- “Holy shit,” Will muttered, and narrowly avoided dropping the bottle of tequila.

The guy on the end was easily the hottest person he'd ever seen, with thick, chocolatey curls, smooth russet colored skin, and grey green eyes like smoking sage. His skin was a bit darker around the mouth with a five o'clock shadow, highlighting the icy white teeth with a smile that made him feel lit up, though it wasn't for him. The button up he wore in soft forest green only brightened his eyes, and it looked like it was made of silk, pushed up to his elbows with what looked like a gold brooch pinned to his broad chest, just over his left pec. The shirt was unbuttoned a bit, and tight over his arms, and--  
Chrióst, he was staring. Will’s skin flushed, and he looked away, breathing slowly to quell his pink skin.

 

Drink orders. Right.

Dex took the flip book out, making his way to the other end of the rounded table, away from Uncomfortably Hot Guy, not making eye contact with him until it was absolutely necessary to take his drink order.

“Hi, I'm Dex, I'll be helping you all out, what can I get for you guys?” he asked, plastering on the smile he used every day.

“Oh, s’wawsome, drinks,” Sharks Guy said. “I'll pay for the first round, yeah?”

“Yeah, cool, C.”  
“Alright Chow.”  
“I'll hit next round, Chowder!”

“Okay, sorry,” he, ‘Chowder’, apparently, said warmly, smiling up at Dex. “Uh, I'll take a tequila sunrise.” “Me too,” the girl next to him said, tugging gently on his hair, and he grinned at her and twined their hands together. Oh, a couple. At a strip club? More power to them, he guessed.

The big blond dude next to him snorted at their two hands. “Chow, you're the only dude I know who brings his girl to a strip club.”

“Farmer’s bi, I think she'll have just as much fun as I will, Jameson. Besides, I'm not here for strippers, I'm here to destroy you at poker,” Chowder said calmly, and the dude next to him gave him a smile that looked forced as his friends laughed.

“Whatever, dude. Jaeger bomb for me, bro.”

Privately, Dex wanted to roll his eyes-- only douches or people who really, really didn't like themselves ordered jaeger bombs-- but the only thing that happened was his smile grew a little more forced. “Sure, sir. You, ma'am?”

The blonde girl grinned cheerfully at him and let her eyes skate over his body. “I love your glitter. Just a Blue Moon for me, please.”

Dex felt a little too pleased at that-- he liked the glitter too, and she was very pretty, so it felt even better to be complemented by her. “Thank you, that's very kind coming from you. Orange or no orange?”  
“Oh, wow, haha- orange, please and thanks,” she said, blushing a little, though her bright smile didn't falter in the slightest.

“Damn, Cam, get it, flirting with our waiter already?” Some other guy said, elbowing her, and she went pink, flicking him. He chuckled softly, bumping her, and she punched him a bit.  
“For you?” Dex said, swallowing a little. He was getting closer to the hot guy at the end of the table, and he was actually a little nervous about it.  
“A blowjob would be nice,” he said, smirking, and had this been the Dex of a few months ago, he might have blushed and stammered. Now, he just smiled and said “Sorry, I don't fuck customers,” then swiveled on his heel to face the other side of the table, feeling a deep satisfaction at the howling laughter that remark got.

“Rum and coke, please.” “You've got it. You?” “Oh, a, uh, Chowder, what is it you got? What's in it? You got the same thing at that one place…?” “No, I'm getting a tequila sunrise, what I got last time was Bloody Mary. This one has pineapple and grenadine and stuff.”  
“Oh, I'll get that!”  
The soft spoken guy next to him spoke up, looking at him with something like fondness. “You're allergic to pineapples, Tango.”  
“Oh, right! Uh--”  
“I can make it with orange and lemonade instead,” Dex said, chuckling a little, and Tango ducked his head, looking pleased. “Yeah, thanks,” he said happily. “Thanks, Whiskey, I keep forgetting.”  
“I know,” Whiskey said lightly. “You went into anaphylactic shock last time. I'll have a rum and coke, if you will.”  
“Coming right up. And, uh, for you, Mr. ….?”  
Unreasonably Hot Guy held up a hand, which Dex was a little taken aback by-- he had all this time to decide, and he couldn't even just spit out a damn drink he wanted?

“Nursey, get your head out of the phone for one night, will you?” Camilla asked, sighing, and the dude mumbled something unintelligible, typing furiously for a solid thirty more seconds.

“Sorry, these people are fucking insatiable, and they think just because Ammi died they can fucking swindle me out of my own goddamn company, like I'm stupid just because I inherited it,” the guy complained, and then finally began to look up, saying, “I'll have a tall…” he stopped, looking at Will, looking surprised.

“Drink of water, damn,” he finished, and it was more of a rushed exhale than him actually speaking, and Will went pink.

“That really what you want?” he managed to say through his embarrassment.

Nursey blinked. “What? Uh, yeah, I- yeah. Just water, thanks.”

“Booooriiiiing,” Barnett said, and it seemed like only Dex saw the brief flash of irritation in Nursey's face before he laughed brightly. “That's the only thing my klutzy ass can drink today, this is my favourite shirt, jackass.”

Dex could respect that. It was also strange and painfully cute to think that this hot dude with his nice arms and great eyes was a massive klutz, but he was probably exaggerating.

He was not exaggerating.

Nursey spilled the glass of water Dex had gotten him a total of three times within the fifteen minutes it took him to make everyone's drinks, each time apologizing profusely, until he brought out a tray for Nursey to set his glass on, and he smiled so brilliantly at him that Dex felt as though something in his chest had clenched up.

As their poker game started up, more of his coworkers came in and out to aide him, but he was the main person in there, refilling drinks and answering questions as they requested. They all seemed like a pretty tight group, from what he saw, and mostly like they liked each other, but the two dudes Shitty had said were assholes were, in fact, really assholeish. The group seemed to enjoy calling each other out, though, and especially them.

“Boo, you suck!”  
“No, you suck, fuck you!”  
“Nursey, you've always sucked at poker, why are you mad?”  
“I was never worse that BARNETT!”  
“You know what, you sucked my dick in college, so fuck you.”  
“Sucked it in high school too, and I heard no complaints then.”  
“Yikes, bro, I knew you didn't have any taste, but Nursey?”  
“Wow.”  
“He's better looking than you, shit for brains.”  
“Oh, I'm shit for brains? Nursey can't even play poker!”  
“I can too! I just need help! Yo, waiter!” Nursey called, and Dex looked up, startled, from where he had been cleaning up the bar.

“Ah, yes?” he asked, surprised that he was being called on.

“How much do you know about poker?” Nursey asked, grinning, a gleam in his eyes. Will eyed him, and walked over slowly until he was right next to him, then leaned up against the side of his chair. He snorted a bit, rolled his eyes, but decided to help him.

 _What the hell,_ he thought lightly.  _Hot people get everything in this world._

“Your hand is terrible right now,” he said lightly. “Fold, and I'll help you next hand.”

“Folding,” he announced instantly, looking up at him, eyes intent, gaze heavy. Will turned his own away, trying not to go pink again.

His next hand was far better, and Dex told him so, guiding him through quietly with little ribs to his attitude and how bad he clearly was at poker. Nursey traded chirps of his own with him, nudging him, making little sly remarks on the booty shorts, the glitter, and then when he shot back, the man’s only remark was “Chill.”

“I'll show you how to chill when I put your ass in a meat locker,” he muttered, and Nursey laughed, poking him in the side. Dex didn't fail to notice how his fingers lingered for a few seconds, but chose not to comment on it: his hands felt nice, and they were clean, and it wasn't, for once, a cheap tactic to dip fingers below the waistband of his shorts.

“And, holy shit, it looks like Nursey is… winning? What the fuck, Nurse!” Farmer cried, laughing, squeezing Chowder’s bicep. Chowder’s scary face faded for a moment, and he looked at Farmer with a pleased expression.

“It's the angel on my shoulder,” Nursey laughed, nudging Dex. “He's steering me in the right direction.”

Dex let the amusement slide plainly over his face and said lightly, “I'm not sure angels lead people towards gambling, but I might have to depart from your shoulder in a while. We've all gotta earn our paycheck, and it's not my night off.” He moved to shift away from Nursey and the group, planning to call Bitty in to prepare the taco bar, but Nursey captured his elbow, pulling him back slowly.

“Stay, please?” He asked, eyes sad and wide. His voice was just low enough for only Dex to hear. “C’mon, it's not like you're not doing your job, you're entertaining me.”

“Don't think that's exactly in my contract, Nursey,” Dex said, trying not to laugh, and Nursey's hand slid down his forearm to capture his hand. Dex almost yanked his hand away-- his hands were rough and calloused, not at all like the hand holding his own, but at the last moment, he twined their fingers together.

“Can I offer you cash to stay?”  
“You can't buy me, I'm not a prosti--”  
“Not asking for that. Sit with me and help me win this poker match.”  
“There's no room in the booth.”  
“Then sit on my lap.”  
“You're definitely paying extra for that.”  
“I'll give you a thousand dollars to sit on my lap and help me win this poker tournament so that I can say I won one poker tournament before I died so my friends don't laugh at me.”  
Dex looked at him, shocked, and whispered, “How the fuck can you spend a thousand dollars on a stripper-- what kind of person makes that kind of fucking money?”  
Nursey looked a little embarrassed, looking down at their entwined hands, but he sounded proud when he said, “I run three successful companies-- one from each of my late moms, and one that I started. I can splurge sometimes.”  
“Sometimes?”  
“We all have a price, and we all have a limit.”  
Dex looked at him, then at their hands, and then finally, he nodded.  
“Give me a second to call Bitty in for your food, then I'll come back.”


	2. Is Chemistry a Science?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Beyoncé voice* Let me sit this aaasssss on ya'

A few minutes later, Dex returned to Nursey's side, leaning against his shoulder, and the other man slid his arm around his waist, hesitantly, until Dex tugged his arm more, letting his hand settle on his flat stomach. Nursey made a pleased noise.

“You came back,” he said happily, sounding surprised.

“I said I would, budge up,” Dex murmured, and Nursey shifted back in the booth and opened his arms, spreading his knees a bit to give him room. Dex slid in easily, settling across his thighs, and instantly, his arm curled back around him, dancing over his hipbones.

“Mm, you're heavy,” Nursey murmured, and Dex stiffened instantly until he felt the man hook his chin over his shoulder, pulling him closer. “No, it's good, I like it. Solid. You feel good. Plus, you're cute, so it wouldn't exactly be a hardship if you were bad heavy.”

Dex went a little hot at that-- he couldn't be blamed, Nursey was speaking just along his neck as he shuffled his cards and he was sitting in his lap, practically pressed up against his crotch-- he was calling him cute? It felt almost wrong; Nursey was by far the more attractive one.

“Shut up,” he said, in lieu of giving a real response.

Nursey snorted. “Tell me about my hand, gorgeous, and not the one that's fighting the urge to make this weird.”

So he did, coaching Nursey through the different hands he got, trading little jokes and remarks. The group was a fun one, and didn't seem to find anything wrong with a stripper sitting on their friend's lap. With a sudden spike of something, he wondered if it was something Nursey did a lot-- flirted with strangers and had people throwing themselves at him on the regular.

“Alright, Nurse, what devil ritual deal did you make to get better at poker?” Camilla demanded, slamming her chips down in the middle of the table. “Because you're shit at poker, full offense meant. Are you a demon, Mister eye candy over there?”

He chuckled, nosing over Dex's shoulder as Dex covered his mouth, trying to fight his snort off, shoulders shaking.

“Eye candy? Really? If anything, he's the eye candy, I'm doing all the work,” Dex pointed out, and Nursey poked him in the stomach. “Hey! I'm doing something, sort of. I'm getting better. If any of you fucks had bothered to teach me how to play, we wouldn't be in this situation,” he grumbled, though good-naturedly.

“And you wouldn't have hot stuff sitting on your lap,” Barnett said, eyes quickly scanning over Dex's bare skin, gaze just a little too clinical to be comfortable. He shrugged with one shoulder, settling back a little closer into Nursey's warm chest. “You're too kind. You could all be strippers, with your faces and a few fake compliments.”

That sent up a round of laughter, and Chowder flashed a bright smile his way that made him instantly want to smile back.

“I could never be a stripper,” Nursey said thoughtfully, folding his hand again and adjusting his chips.

“Yeah, you'd clock someone in the throat with your dick or something,” Jameson said, snorting, and Nursey laughed softly. “Baby, don't flirt with me like that in front of my man,” he said teasingly, squeezing Dex around his middle. Jameson flipped him off.

“No offense, bro, but my heart is ruled by taco tuesday. I can't even imagine it. Only dick I like is my own.”

“Dude, it was a joke,” Camilla murmured, frowning.

“Still. Just saying my preference, bro.”

Dex leaned back, lips brushing Nursey's ear. “He seems like kind of a dick, no offense.”

“He is,” Nurse murmured. “I can't stand his ass, but he's lonely, according to Camilla. Couldn't let go of college, so she invites him along a lot.”

“Sucks,” he muttered back. Nursey nodded.

Dex shifted in his lap a touch and suddenly, Nursey hissed.

He froze. “Did I hurt you or something?”

A strangled laugh escaped from his mouth.

“No. Uh-- definitely not hurt-- fuck, sorry, this is weird.”

“What?”

Nursey took a slow breath, exhaling against his shoulder in a way that made Dex shiver.

“You're. Um. Kind of grinding up against my dick?” Nursey explained sheepishly, and it caught Dex so suddenly and as such a surprise that he barked out a laugh, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

“You're complaining, or, like, apologizing, because a stripper is grinding up against your dick?” He whispered incredulously. Nursey pressed his face into his shoulder and groaned.

“I'm apologizing because that's not what you signed up for, dude. Trust me, I'm not complaining, it feels fucking amazing, but I doubt you want me to write odes to your ass right now while my dick is pressed up to it.”

Wow. This was really his life, wasn't it? He was a stripper in iridescent booty shorts, sitting in the lap of a multimillionaire, teaching him how to play poker as he apologized for getting a hard on.

Dex deliberated for a split second, and then shifted back, rolling his hips smoothly downwards and now, he could feel him, pressed hard against the line of his ass.

“Mm, you're right, does feel pretty good,” he said lightly. “Nice dick, Nursey.”

“I think I hate you,” the man groaned, even as his hand squeezed at Dex's bare hip, holding him flush.

“Hate me all you want, your dick seems to like me well enough.”

“I shouldn't have told you holy fuck, Dex, dude--” “Yeah, I'm kind of an asshole.”  
“Kind of?”

“Alright--”

“Royal Flush,” Nursey said, fighting to keep his voice even. Dex was strangely proud of him: both for sounding relatively normal while he was insistently grinding on him, and for recognizing a royal flush without his help. “Well done,” he hummed, and eased up on him a little, just to be nice-- Nursey instantly pulled him back closer until he could feel every inch of him, every place where their bodies met.

“Fuck!”  
“God damn it, Nursey.”  
“Shit.”  
“Fucking lucky charm over there all on your dick, huh?”  
“Jameson, chill,” Nursey said sharply, warning in his voice. “It's a game.”  
“You're winning, of course you can say that,” he grumbled, but went silent after a while.

It didn't take long for the conversation to start flowing again, and with it, Dex's hips, grinding and dragging just enough to make Nursey swear lowly into his bare shoulder and hiss his name but not enough to draw attention to himself. If anything, he only looked squirmy.

“You make me really wish I wasn't your customer,” Nursey muttered, as they were nearing the end of the game. His blunt nails scraped feather-light against his bare stomach, and Dex coughed quietly to hide the whine that nearly slipped out.

“Bad service?” he joked weakly, though it was really a concern.

“No,” Nursey said under his breath, scraping at his skin again until he had to cross his legs, tightly, at the ankles.

“Then what?”

“You said you don't fuck customers,” he breathed. “And I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you over this table like I'm never gonna see you again.”

Fuck, Dex thought.

He wasn't sure if he was breathing.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking--

“Too far?” Nursey asked, sounding embarrassed, and Dex could feel the tension in his body, the way his cheek grew hot on his shoulder before he pulled it away.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “No,” he whispered. “If it…” he swallowed again nervously. “If it weren't against policy? I'd let you.”

Nursey’s breath hitched. “Fuck,” he breathed, and pressed his face into Dex’s back with a shuddering breath. His soft lips dragged against bare skin, stubble scraping there-- it seemed like now that they'd revealed their desire, it was multiplied tenfold.

“Stay,” Dex muttered. “After your friends leave, when my shift is over. Stay for me.”

“Okay,” Nursey said softly. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a Beyoncé mood. I saw her in concert last night for work and I'm honestly not even the same person anymore.
> 
> ANYWAYS,  
> I'm thinking this is going to be... three chapters? Four? Who knows.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ hoenursey for more shenanigans.


	3. What Kind Of Man (Loves Like This?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a double update, since apparently I haven't updated since SEPTEMBER (I'm so sorry. Classes are kicking my ass. But I passed all my finals!)
> 
> I honestly didn't want to cut this in the middle of a sex scene, but this is seventeen hundred words (1759, to be exact) so I kinda cut before the sexy things are genuinely started.
> 
> Also: tags have been updated.

It was hard to think straight, let alone make coherent conversation or play poker, but somehow, they made it through the game nearly unscathed-- and Nursey did, in fact, win. With fifteen hundred dollars. Fifteen hundred dollars, all of which he tucked into Dex's waistband, fingers softly smoothing over his skin and then straightening his “clothing”.

  
“I can finally cross ‘winning a poker game’ off my bucket list,” Nursey said pleasantly, a touch of smugness tinting his tone. “One step closer to dying happy.”

  
“Wow, morbid,” Whiskey said mildly. Tango’s head rested lightly on his shoulder, where he ran fingers unhurriedly through his hair.

  
“What do you do at the end of your bucket list?” Tango asked, curious, and Nursey grinned.

  
“I die, obviously.”

  
A loud round of groans and complaints went up from the table, as well as a few people telling Nursey to shut up, but he only grinned wider, pressing his face against Dex’s back and tightening his arms around him

  
“It's a poker game, dude, relax,” Barnett grunted, huffing. “Don't get all existential on us.”

  
“I write for a living, I'm always existential.”

  
Camilla snorted from her place at the table. “Okay, you existentialist nerd. Some of us have to work in the morning, so I am going to head out and hopefully not fall asleep on the road.” She stood, yawning, and that set off a round of other people standing, quietly chattering to one another their goodbyes, plans, desires to meet up soon.

  
“I'm going to start cleaning up,” Dex murmured into Nursey's ear. “Make your excuses.”

  
“What… do you want, at the end of this?” Nursey asked softly. He looked a little unsure of himself, and Dex fought the urge to jump him right there and kiss him, shamelessly, in front of all his friends.

  
“For this to not be the end of this,” he said finally. Nursey nodded and squeezed his side softly, then let him up.

  
“I hope you guys had a good night,” Dex said lightly as he stood, subtly holding the serving dish in front of him. “Of course, you're all welcome to come back.”

  
“It was great! Farmer, you'd be down to come back and play pool, right?” Chowder said happily. Farmer nodded enthusiastically as she wound her scarf around her neck. “Absolutely. We don't visit Shits enough, and he said we could come by whenever.”

  
“Speaking of which, I haven't seen Lardo in a while,” Camilla said thoughtfully, tugging on mittens.

  
“Aren't you guys exes?” Jameson asked, frowning. “Why do you wanna see her?”

  
“We're still good friends! I help her with her art sometimes. I've just been busy with the tennis competitions I've been at.”

  
Dex listened curiously, for two reasons-- one, because he was sort of nosey, a bad habit he'd picked up from boring days at work, and two, it helped quell his uncomfortably prominent half-erection and think with his brain.

  
He glanced over at Nursey, who was chatting aimlessly with Whiskey and Tango, eyes skating over his shirt stretched taut over broad shoulders, slim, long fingers toying with a single curl or tapping against the table.

  
 _Okay_ , he thought. _Maybe not all the way with my brain_.

  
“Yeah, I think i'll go see her. It's been too long,” Camilla sighed, a soft smile on her lips. “I'm out, everyone. Be safe!”

  
“We're coming too, wait up- bye!”

  
“Bye!”

  
“Yo, Cam, hold up, i’m coming,” Jameson said gruffly. “You're my ride.”

  
“Hurry up!”

  
Tango yawned, and Whiskey eyed him until he finished, then lightly ran his fingers over his throat. “We're leaving too,” he said decisively. “Tango, come on.”

  
“See you, Tangs, Whiskey,” Nursey said lightly, waving. Idly, he pulled out his phone and seemed to engross himself in it.

  
“Are you coming?” Tango asked. “Everyone’s gone.”

  
Nursey shook his head. “Poem to write. Don't wanna lose it by moving. And i've got some… business to take care of.” He glanced over to Will, gaze heavy.

  
He swallowed. There went his boner, back again and nothing even close to quelled.

  
“Alright. Goodnight, Nursey. Tango, come on,” Whiskey said lightly.

  
“Night, you two.”

  
“Goodnight,” Dex said politely, returning to the table with a hot, damp towel to wipe it clean of dirt. “Travel safely.”

  
“Thank you! You too? I don't know if you travel. Do you travel?” Tango asked, looking a little confused.

  
Dex chuckled. “Yeah, I do, thank you. I appreciate that.”

  
Whiskey rolled his eyes fondly, taking his hand. “Tango.”

  
“Right! Bye!”

  
Dex watched as Whiskey and Tango walked off, and listened for the soft noise of the door closing. Nursey must have heard it too, because he caught his hand in his grip not a second later and pulled him close, his eyes focused solely on him.

  
Nursey was still sitting, and he spread his thighs slightly to allow Dex the space between them. He shook his head and eased onto his lap, straddling him, and Nursey sucked in a breath, eyes going dark rapidly.

  
“Can I kiss you?” he murmured. His hands had become settled at Dex’s waist, thumbs over his hipbones.

  
Hot, polite, funny, bit of an asshole-- Nursey was checking off all his boxes kind of effortlessly. “Yeah,” he breathed, and Nursey cupped the back of his neck and pulled him close.

  
The first touch of their lips was like relief. This was happening, this was real, he wasn't going to have to go home and jack himself to the point of pain while trying to remember the press of Nursey’s cock against his ass and imagining him bending him over the table like some weird porn. It made him go pliant on top of him, soft as Nursey nipped delicately at his lips and teased them open with his tongue. Nursey felt it, too: he hauled Dex in by the hips to settle him more fully on his lap, hands making an aborted motion towards his ass until Dex himself took his hands and slid them down.

  
Nursey groaned quietly into his mouth and Dex broke the kiss to smirk, to grind down on his lap just enough that the man's hips jerked upwards.

  
“Fuck, you feel good,” Nursey breathed, squeezing at his ass. “Fucking perfect.”

  
Dex made some noise and slotted their hips together more firmly, rolling up against the line of his dick. It was like a lap dance but better because he actually wanted Nursey, didn't have to force or fake his attraction. The fabric between them was negligible: Nursey was only wearing slacks and presumably underwear, while he himself only had on the shorts, so he could feel nearly every inch of what was a very sizable erection. Nursey swore and buried his face into his neck.

  
“Shit, shit,” he mumbled, kissing at bare skin. Dex tugged at the buttons of his shirt, exposing inch after inch of bare, brown skin, and his mouth might have been watering at the sight of his chest and broad shoulders, or maybe because he was going to fucking town on his neck and his fingers had slid up into his shorts to get at bare skin and firm ass. He shrugged off his shirt without removing his mouth from his neck. Dex’s eyes caught on Nursey’s arm as the muscles shifted underneath skin. Jesus, he had a fucking band of tattoos circling his bicep, some intricate design that looked almost celtic but too delicate and in a pretty brown ink just a few shades darker than his skin. Hot, polite, funny, an asshole, a _very_ nice dick, a _great_ kisser, and _had tattoos_ , he amended in his head. Because Nursey had somehow walked directly out of his own fantasies, as if there were some build-a-boyfriend factory down the street.

  
“I wanna blow you,” Nursey said, pulling back from sucking into his skin what would be a gorgeous hickey in the morning.

  
Dex looked at him, and his shock must have been written all over his face, because he grinned slyly, eyes hooded.

  
“What? You're beautiful. I like sucking dick.” As if to emphasize this point, he let his tongue and teeth drag over his bottom lip.

  
Jesus fucking Christ, this man would be the death of him. He _liked oral_. He probably ate ass. He would bet money that he fucked like a freight train-- a sexy, skillful freight train.

  
God, now he was brain addled. He really had not gotten laid in a long time.

  
“Usually, when people, uh…” He lost his train of thought for a moment when he started lavishing his neck again and then let his mouth tease at a nipple and God, he hadn't even know that he was sensitive like that and the sensation went straight to his dick.

  
“Nursey, god, fuck- _usually when people pro-propo-proposition me- they want it the other way around fuck, fuck that feels good_ \--”

  
Nursey grinned against his chest and pulled off with a wet pop that made him flush in embarrassment. “M’not people, Dex. I want to suck you off, let you fuck my mouth too, shit. I bet you'd be so gorgeous. Are you clean?” He licked a wet stripe up his neck that made his hand grow tight against his shoulder, and then dipped down to fix his mouth over the other nipple.

  
“Y-yeah, Shitty asked, i’ve got a picture on my… ngh… on my phone, if you wanna see it…”

  
Nursey’s hands came up from groping his ass to fix around his waist and hold him tight. “Not going anywhere,” he whispered right into his ear. “I trust you. I've finally got you where I’ve wanted you all night? Chyeah, fuck no, i'm not letting you out of my sight until I make you come down my--”

  
Will rocked back and slapped a hand over his mouth aggressively. “If you keep talking like that I will come in my pants while i'm still sitting in your lap,” he warned.

  
Nursey smiled lazily under his hand; he could see it in his eyes and feel it against his palm.

  
“You can blow me,” Dex said shakily. Nursey kissed his hand.

  
He eased his way off his lap, settling into the seat just beside him and Nursey slid down to his knees under the table-- his head hit the edge and he swore, while Dex snorted a laugh, sliding a hand under the table to pat at his head.

  
“Fuck you,” he grumbled, batting his hand away.

  
“If you earn it,” Dex shot back, and Nursey’s rumbling laugh poured from under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's getting, if anything, only gayer from here.
> 
> go stalk me on tumblr @hoenursey.tumblr.com. It might be worth your while. Maybe not. IDK.


	4. On Your Knees, Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chants* DICK, DICK, DICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the update! Things get sexy and vaguely amusing.

His fingers fixed at his waistband of his shorts and without being asked Dex lifted his hips for him-- he'd already tucked the cash behind the personal bar. His shorts were eased down to his calves. God, it felt… lewd, to be sitting like this: fully erect cock curving towards his abdomen with his legs spread for a man he'd met only hours ago, at his job of all places.

  
“Helloooo there.”

  
“Did you really just greet my dick?” Dex groaned, head falling back. He was unfortunately no less turned on.

  
“Of course,” Nursey said easily. “I'm nothing if not a gentleman.” His hand, soft and warm, wrapped easily around his length; a quiet, “ _Ah_ , Nursey…” fell instantly from his lips.

  
“Derek,” he corrected. “Think you can call me by my first name if i'm gonna suck you off.” His lips and tongue dragged lazily up his cock as if he were tasting him, deciding just what he wanted to do, and Will shivered. Derek’s hands cupped his thighs.

  
“Don't… please don't tease me. I've been turned on all night, I don't think I can take it.” He took a slow breath, trying to calm himself; he wasn't sure if it worked with his head between his thighs and his breath ghosting over his cock, but he tried. “Please, Derek.”

  
A noise slipped out of Derek’s throat that sounded strangled, as though it weren't supposed to come out.

  
“Teasing you has been the best part of my night,” he muttered. His tongue traced slickly around the head of his length and then flicked over his slit delicately until precome began to drool from it; he lapped that up slowly, slowly; Dex’s nails dug into his shoulder as he tried to control himself and he groaned.

  
“Fuck. Yeah, fuck, I can't wait to take you apart,” he said roughly, pushing his thighs apart and diving in.

  
Dex could have never prepared himself for wholly sinful way Derek began to drag him towards the edge with nothing but his mouth. Sure, he'd _said_ he liked sucking dick, but he'd never thought he'd be this damn good at it- he eased his mouth down inch after inch, pulling off after a few seconds and then suckling at his head with an eagerness that could only be described as hunger. He'd never had anyone who could use their teeth and make it feel good, but somehow Derek did that, too, feather-light scrapes and a hint of danger that had Dex moaning, grip tight on his shoulder-- his nails were digging into his skin so harshly it would likely leave a mark. He happened to glance down as the man pulled off and a string of saliva connected his flushed cock and his spit slick lips.

  
“ _God_ ,” he breathed, reverently, thumb swiping across his red, red mouth; Derek caught his thumb in his mouth, circling his tongue around it and scraping his teeth slowly, eyes never leaving his.

  
Dex hissed out a quiet “Fuck,” as Derek pulled off and slowly mouthed at the base of his cock again. His eyes fluttered shut, and the way his lashes cast shadows on his cheeks made them seem only longer.

  
He wasn't in the habit of calling the people who sucked his dick “pretty”, but Derek was exactly that: engrossed in the taste of him and only thinking of bringing him to climax in a way that wasn't innocent but so earnest it almost seemed that, if not for the lewdness of his own cock stretching his lips. Derek wanted him to come. He wanted that and he wanted to be by his hand, or rather, mouth. It was fucking exhilarating. He was pretty, his gorgeous mouth obscene, his eyes, alluring as they were, only more so blown wide with an unashamed lust until the dusky green was a mere decoration for his inky black pupils.

  
“Dex?”

  
Will jolted slightly as Shitty’s voice came to his ears. It pulled him away from the tight wet heat of Derek’s mouth, to which he made a soft noise of protest. Dex let his thumb stroke his cheek to quiet him.

  
“Uh- y-yeah, Shits, i'm still here,” he said, trying to tone down the breathy quality of his voice.

  
Shitty clunked up the stairs and he swore to himself, muttering, “Stay quiet,” to Nursey under the table. He hummed assent around his dick-- which felt incredible, damn, and he wasn't even any less turned on by the fact that his boss was mere feet away-- and Dex eased a thigh over his shoulder to make his seating look more natural and upright.

  
“Hey, brah, you alright? You don't usually sit down afterwards.” Shitty chuckled a little, leaning up against the doorframe. “Never seen a dude book it out like you do.”

  
“Yeah, I just- needed a second,” he managed. “My bed kind of sucks so my back has been shit.”

  
It wasn't a lie. His bed was shit. He needed a new one, honestly, but he kept letting it slide. It just… wasn't the real reason he was sitting here.

  
Shitty frowned. “Shit, have you been standing too much? Dex, you gotta tell me that. You're a great worker, I don't want you outta commission.”

  
Nursey's saliva dripped down the underside of his erection and Dex almost came right there as his tongue chased it.

  
“I should be getting a new mattress this week,” he choked out. “Promise, i'm fine.”

  
“You don't look fine, brah. Are you--”

  
Suddenly, Shitty paused and eyed him, gaze skating slowly down.

  
“Brah, what did we say about sex at work,” he sighed, and Dex went scarlet.

  
“How the _fuck_ did you figure that out?” he demanded, and Nursey's mouth slid off of him as he started choking on his own laughter.

  
“Poindexter, i've been in your exact same position,” he said. He sounded exasperated, and Nursey giggled into his thigh. “Who is it?”

  
“Hey, Shits,” Nursey called from under the table.

  
“Of course it's fucking Nursey,” he muttered.

  
“Brah, the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“There was a god damn reason we called you pretty boy at Andover-- If he falls in love with you you owe me money,” Shitty said aggressively. “I’m not helping you with your serial dating issue this time, Nursey!”

  
“I've dated, like, eight people, Shits.”

  
“You fall in love with people who open doors for you.”

  
“Can we not have this conversation while my dick is out?” Dex asked.

  
“I agree,” Nursey said cheerfully. “I’d like to get back to what I was doing, actually.”

  
“You're getting a hundred dollar fine and working the main floor all next week,” Shitty threatened. Dex nodded. He wasn’t really concerned, as he’d made fifteen hundred dollars tonight alone minus wages Shitty actually paid him.

  
“Nursey, at least go on a date with him. You've been moping.”

  
“I was planning on it,” Nursey murmured, and Shitty stalked out of the room, muttering something that sounded oddly like “I don't pay myself enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursey's lonely, y'all. He just wants a cute funny person who doesn't want to be with him for his money and lets him be a clumsy dork.
> 
> anygays......... follow me on tumblr for more nurseydex bs and also me screaming through the update week l m a o !


	5. Low Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) I'm sorry
> 
> B) *looks at the last day of update* i'm SO sorry

When the door closed, Nursey fixed his hand around his dick and started stroking him with a tight hand instantly. Dex choked out a broken moan, surprised but grateful for the friction; besides, whatever he'd wanted to say seemed to fade away as his hips pressed up almost of their own will.

It took him nearly a solid minute to remember what it was he'd wanted to say, and even then, he was dancing on the edge of climax and his brain wasn't quite forming words properly.

“We… Derek, Derek, fuck, we should t-talk about- oh my _god_.” Nursey's mouth had latched onto his inner thigh, sucking and biting hungrily. That would definitely be a bruise.

Nursey glanced up at him. His tongue traced the soon to be bruise once before he bothered to pull away from his skin. “I’m not talking about it until I get you off.”

“Fine by m- _holy Wayne fucking Gretzky_ ,” Dex swore as Nursey dove in again and sucked half his cock into his mouth. He pulled off just as quickly as he had taken him down.

“Fuck my mouth.”

“ _God_ ,” Dex said breathlessly, and obeyed as soon as his lips were fixed around him again: he was shocked when Derek didn't choke, but rather let his length force deeper and deeper down his throat until he had swallowed all of him.

He didn't have a gag reflex. God, help him.

When Derek pulled back, Will let his leg curl around him and drag him back in to grind into his mouth.

“Just like that…” he murmured. “You take me so well, like your mouth was made for me…”

Derek gave a long, drawn out moan and swallowed, hard. It made his cheeks hollow out and his throat grow vice tight; like that, Will was on the verge of coming.

“I’m gonna… Derek, i’m about to come,” he warned breathlessly. His head fell back to rest on the booth. He felt taut, everywhere, as though his body were a bowstring. It was nearly too much-- Derek gripped his thigh and his hips jerked roughly into the slick openness of his mouth again and again until his orgasm hit him.

Derek pulled back until his tongue ran over the head of his cock, come filling his mouth and then he guided him deeper until the slow sensation of him swallowing encompassed the tip. Will laid back, panting quietly, letting his orgasm wash over him and his own gasps fill the air; his hips jerked forward into Derek's mouth until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Stop, stop, Derek, too much,” he groaned, running his hand over his face clumsily until he pulled off.

Derek panted quietly, pressing his face into his thigh as he caught his breath. "Fuck. Oh my god, jesus fucking christ. That was..."

“C’mere,” Dex mumbled. “Up here.”

Nursey shimmied from under the table; he was still hard, straining through his slacks. “Sit down, sit, shh,” he murmured.

Derek wasn't resisting, instead, he slid an arm around Will’s waist as he kicked off his shorts and straddled him again. Deft hands eased his cock out and Will had been right, it was as gorgeous as the rest of him: thick, uncut, leaking precum. Maybe it was a bit of a kink, but he had an odd affinity for foreskin, probably because he didn't have any. He stroked slowly, wary of how sensitive Derek might be, though the man beneath him still let out a slow moan until he gave slower strokes. When he hit the perfect pace, he knew instantly. His hand tightened around his waist and his eyes slid closed blissfully.

“Kiss me,” he said. His voice was hoarse.

 _From me_ , he thought, and shivered before pressing their mouths together.

This kiss was lazier, slower than their first one had been because it had none of the urgency of not being caught, trying to get off fast. Derek wrapped his own hand around Will’s; they moved in tandem as his sensitivity faded and he allowed Derek to rock up against him. Will cupped his cheek, pulled back to watch as he made his hand tight. It made Derek's breath hitch, dark lashes flutter delicately-- he began to tighten his hand on the upstroke, a quick motion, and then slowed and eased looser on the downstroke. Fingers tightened around his waist; Derek's eyes opened hazily and he bit at his lips, swallowing harshly.

Will dipped in to kiss him again. The fingers at his waist were holding him hard enough to bruise but released to slide up, up, fold into his hair and tug to control the kiss and he _whined_  at the feeling, jerking Derek now roughly until he came against his stomach. He was near silent, only a breathless, fucked out sounding moan and his name against his lips.

After he came, they sat together, breathless, until Will got enough sense in his brain to grab a napkin off the table and wipe them down. He tossed it behind him and gingerly tucked Derek back into his pants; in return, Derek pulled him close so as to not let him slide off his lap and nabbed his shorts off the ground.

“Thanks,” he said softly, and eased off his lap. Nursey’s hands skated over his ass as he went.

“Nothing if not a gentleman,” he joked hoarsely.

Will took a few seconds to redress, as did Derek, buttoning his shirt.

“What do you--”

“Do you wanna get--”

“You go--”

“You first--”

They looked at each other, both frozen, and then suddenly laughed. Derek leaned in, grinning, and bumped his forehead against Will’s.

“You go first,” he said. Dex smiled crookedly.

“I was gonna ask what you wanted. I kind of… don't really do this. I don’t have a lot of sex. Or the ‘letting-strangers-blow-me-at-work’ bit,” he admitted.

Nursey looked very, very pleased. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to get coffee. You, uh…” he looked a little embarrassed, in a way that was endearingly cute. “You heard Shitty. I get kind of all-in. Romantic-- Aquarius and all that.”

Dex snorted. “You’re really attributing that to your star sign?”

“Hey, I love that astrology shit,” Nursey said, affronted.

“Of course you do,” he muttered. “And if Aquariuses--”

“Aquarians.”

“Good god, okay, _Aquarians_ , if _Aquarians_ aren't compatible with Scorpios, then what are you gonna say?” he challenged.

Nursey snorted. “It isn't all based on your sun sign, you know. There's your moon sign, your rising sign, your--”

“Stop! Stop, god,” Dex groaned, clapping a hand over his mouth. Nursey licked his hand, grinning, and he scrunched up his face and wiped it on his cheek in retaliation.

“I just had your dick in my mouth, you really think a little saliva is gonna fuck me up?” Nursey asked critically.

“You're so lucky you're hot.”

“I'm fucking sexy and I refuse to be called anything less.”

Dex couldn't truthfully disagree, so he punched his shoulder, and Nursey hauled him in by the waist, laughing-- Dex yelped as he dug his fingers into his sides, squirming.

“Fuck, stop! Stop! Derek- ahahaha, fuck--”

“Tell me i'm sexy--”

“That's- hA fu-u-uck that's vain!”

“Say iiiiiiit--”

“You'resexyjesuschrist!”

Nursey grinned, wide as anything and stopped, kissing the tip of his nose. Dex shoved him away, bright red.

“You're a fucking loser.”

“A sexy loser,” he corrected. “A sexy, romantic, Aquarian loser who wants to go on a date with the guy he just got on his knees for in a strip club, which I have to say is probably the strangest place i've gotten on my knees in. Your floors are remarkably clean, though.”

“Thank you,” Dex said, pleased. “I cleaned them myself because the janitor pissed me off. He kept leaving food around.”

Derek looked at him, and his face was so incredibly fond that Will leaned in and pressed a long kiss to his mouth that had the man beneath him curling his fingers in his hair to keep him close. When he began to get lightheaded and Derek’s hand eased along the curve of his ass, Will pulled back just enough to breathe, smiling kind of shyly, glad that he couldn't see him.

“You do that, and we're probably not going to get out of here any time soon.”

Derek laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, i’m, uh… not exactly thinking with my brain right now.” He stole a quick kiss, lips quirking up. “Hot, mostly naked dude in my lap. Doesn't exactly make me want to think.”

Dex went pink and shoved him a little, but Nursey tweaked his ass and grinned and he went scarlet.

“I'm getting dressed,” he said, swatting his hands away. “If you wanna wait for me, wait by the bar downstairs and don't let Gladys see your ass. Or your chest. Actually, do you have a jacket in coat check? That'd probably be best.”

Derek looked alarmed. “I… what will Gladys do?”

“She’s a sixty year old ex wife of a Hell’s Angel who tweaks nipples. _Hard_. Go get your jacket.”

Derek nodded, looking a little startled still. “Yeah, my peacoat is in coatcheck. Uh…. Could I walk you to your car?”

“I don't drive, I live like a mile away. It's good exercise,” Dex said, shrugging.

“I could give you a ride home? If that's not, idk, presumptuous.”

“Did you just say ‘I-D-K’? Are you a grown ass man who says acronyms?”

“Are you stalling to make it hurt less when you say no? Because you can say it--”

“The answer was going to be yes, dipshit,” Dex interrupted.

“Oh,” Derek said, blinking. Dex grinned at him. “That's, uh. Chill. I'll get my coat.”

He snorted, easing off his lap. “Watch out for Gladys.”

  
“I will.” Derek brushed a soft kiss to his shoulder and smiled at him, then eased his way from the booth. Will watched the man go with an entirely too-fond look in his eyes, and then caught a glimpse of his ass and--  
“Damn,” he murmured. Derek heard him; he shot a flirty grin over his shoulder and Will knew he wasn't imagining the new sway of hips when he turned his head back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. They're cute. Disasters, but cute
> 
> Hoo boy.
> 
> Again, i'm sorry. Life has really been kicking me in the nuts tbh! But i think this is gonna have two or maybe three chapters left just because i don't like uneven numbers. 
> 
> We're almost at the end!!
> 
> Y'all know the drill. Follow me on tumblr @ hoenursey for more nonsense shenanigans and nurseydex bs.


	6. And I'll Carry You Home (Tonight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.” -Maya Angelou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to the lovely @pagewise on Tumblr, who sent me... quite a few coffees. You're a peach !! <3

“Heard you're getting some ass,” Lardo said, and Dex tripped on his jeans, stumbling onto the couch and swearing.

“Fucking shit, Lards,” he grunted, shoving into his skinny jeans-- he'd finally ditched the straight-boy straight legged blue jeans about three months or so ago, he was a fucking stripper for crissakes-- and looking up at his boss from the couch. She grinned.

“You're using protection, aren't you?” she crooned.

“Yes,” he said, far too quickly, and he could feel himself growing red under Lardo’s gaze. She burst into laughter, clutching at her stomach.

“No!”

“Shut up, you know it feels better!”

“Gaaaaaaaay--”

“ _ You're  _ gay, dammit--”

“He good?”

“ _ Larissa.” _

She looked manically gleeful, coming over to poke him in the chest with her sharp little nails and god, he'd been right when he'd thought she was a fucking gremlin and he told her just that; she only laughed harder. “You're getting laid, you're getting laid, Dex is getting the stick out his ass and putting a dick up his ass--”

“Dude!”

“Well it's true!” she said, gleeful, but she stopped jabbing at his chest when he snatched her little wrists.

“He’s just taking me home, okay? He’s being polite,” Dex said, flushed, embarrassed.

Lardo snickered. “Like he was polite enough to suck your dick upstairs?”

“Shits tells you everything, huh?” he said, exasperated, and she shrugged, half grin still tugging up her lips.

“We’re partners,” she said, as if that explained everything. It probably did. Her eyes narrowed a little however, and she peered up at him. “You're gonna be nice to Nurse, right? He’s a good dude. You can't be a dick to him, if he think you're pretty he’ll let you like, fucking steamroll right over him.  _ Obviously  _ he thinks you're pretty, so…” she gestured lightly with her head, and Dex nodded softly.

“I think he’s kind of cool, like, to hang out with,” he said haltingly. “We talked a little throughout the night. I helped with his poker game. I, uh… think I could like him. A lot.”

Larissa nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Good. can't have you fucking him over, he's the reason I graduated.”

Dex made an affronted noise, and she shoved him lightly, going to the back lockers to grab his shirt and throw it at him. He caught it easily with one hand. “Shut up, you know I don't mean you. I just mean there's been a lot of gold diggers and stuff that he's messed with. He’s a sucker for a pretty face, you know?”

He softened, shirt loose around his forearms, and thought back to the start of his night, when Derek had blown him off to deal with some investor or another with a startling brutality-- the same man who’d apologized for being turned on with a man half-naked in his lap and said he “hadn’t signed up for” it. The two moments might have seemed at odds with anyone else, but they fit like two strangely shaped puzzle pieces for Nursey. “I think I understand what you’re talking about,” Will murmured. “He can only see certain kinds of attacks, right?”

Lardo inclined her head. “His moms really loved each other. It's not like he doesn't see them, it's that he doesn't want to believe that when someone  _ does _ get past his defenses, that they could do something like that.”

_ Oh, god, i’m going to be married to this dude by the end of the month,  _ Dex thought to himself, dismayed, because goddamn, he loved guys that were snarky and funny and maybe a little rough around the edges but marshmallow soft on the inside and here Nursey was, the living and breathing definition of his type, all wrapped up in a sweet, sexy, clumsy, overly-expensive-shirt-wearing bow.

“I’ll be good to him,” Dex murmured, then tugged his shirt over his head in a quick motion. “Promise.”

 

_X_

 

Nursey jumped slightly when Dex laid a hand on his forearm, which made him snort slightly to himself. “Ready to go?” he asked, squeezing his arm a little.

Nursey smiled softly. “Yeah. Gladys pinched my cheek a little, so I think i’m good here. You good? You were gone for a while.”

“Yeah. Talked to Lardo for a little.”

“Oh? What's the hot goss then, hmm?” he teased. Dex shoved him a little, grinning, but shook his head.

“Nothing. She told me to be nice to you. Poet, and all. Apparently you artsy types are ‘sensitive’.”

Derek made an affronted noise and Will laughed outright, fingers curling around Derek’s scarf where his fingers still lingered.

“C’mon, it's late,” Will said, tugging Derek’s scarf, and he gave him a look that was far too fond for having only just met him-- Dex stepped back and Nursey stepped forward, following him like a dance all the way out of the club.

 

_X_

 

The car ride was mostly quiet-- Will didn't even comment on the ridiculousness of taking a luxury car to a strip club-- except for the quiet music in what sounded like italian that poured out softly from the speakers. Will gave Derek a look for that one, to which he shrugged unapologetically, and he liked that so oddly much that he settled his hand on the man’s thigh and ran it up and down for the duration of the ride.

 

_X_

 

“I had fun,” Will said at the door, because he wasn't sure what the hell to say at the end of the date-- and besides, that hadn't exactly been a  _ date,  _ per se. 

“Same,” Derek said. His sleepy green eyes were warm and beautiful and Will felt like he was swimming in them even though they were nothing like an ocean. “We should do that again. Or, you know. Something else, when you aren't working.”

“I don't typically hang out at my job, Nurse,” Will said bemused, just to be mean.

Derek gave him a flat look. “Not there, asshole. Something real. You know, a date.”

“Do you call everyone you want to date an asshole?”

“No. You're special. Happy?”

Will slid his hands, palms flat, up Derek’s body, until his fingers curled under the lapels of his jacket. He walked backwards until his back was pressed against his apartment door and Derek was only a few inches away, holding his breath delicately.

“I’d be happier if you came inside.”

Derek paused, eyes widening slightly. “You want me to--”

“Just to sleep,” Will interrupted. “We can do breakfast tomorrow.”

“What about brunch?” Derek countered.

“Wh- you fucking hipster, what the hell is wrong with regular breakfast?” Will demanded, brow furrowing, but Derek leaned down and whispered something into his ear that made his skin go hot and his face red.

“Fine,” he conceded. “Brunch.”

“And you're sure you want me staying over? Even though we’ve… you know. We just…”

“Had public sex?” Will said dryly. “I mean, i’d prefer we kept at least a fourth of our clothes on tonight.”

“Oh.” Derek looked… surprised, which faded into being quietly pleased. “I was going to say since we, like, just met, but… that makes me feel really good about this, actually.”

“Good,” Will said, and then pulled Derek down for a kiss as he unlocked his door and tugged him inside.

 

_X_

 

The next morning, Dex woke to Nursey bringing him a cup of coffee in nothing but a pair of tight boxer-briefs and one sock, sunlight streaming through the windows of his apartment. 

“I haven't used a regular coffee pot in, like, four years,” Derek said mildly, folding his legs up and settling into bed (he’d handed the mug of coffee off to Will before trying to get into the bed with him). “I almost broke it.”

Will squinted at him for a solid minute. “I’m too sleepy to figure out how you almost broke a fucking fifteen dollar walmart coffee pot,” he declared finally. Derek shrugged, grinning, and swiped his own coffee off the nightstand before pressing a butterfly kiss to his cheekbone and then pulling away swiftly.

Will blinked.

“Okay,” he said, surprised. Derek looked up at him over the rim of his mug.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” he confirmed, and Derek grinned, ducking his face into his coffee mug.

Three cups of coffee, four business calls, one spill, half a pillow fight, the single longest rimjob Will had ever been on the receiving end of in his entire twenty-six years of life, complete with two orgasms, a few sharp slaps to his ass and a really,  _ really  _ intense fingerfucking, as well as two  _ separate  _ showers, and Derek Nurse was dressed in a thin Atari t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, a thick hoodie, and his dress shoes from the night before, most of which was both not his own and had been found on the floor, because Will was a dirty frat boy at heart, no matter what he pretended to be, and was now sitting across from Will at some hole-in-the-wall place over mimosas and and the best (and biggest, holy shit, it was bigger than his face) omelette he'd ever eaten.

“Time is NOT fake,  _ Derek.  _ Time has been  _ scientifically proven to exist, _ ” Dex said hotly. “Using--”

“Technology and ideals that we’ve built around us to describe an unfathomable world,” Nursey shot back, pointing his fork at him-- he scowled and pushed it away with his own fork. “Those descriptors mean nothing to a turtle. Even to us! We can't really count seconds. We suck at counting seconds, actually.”

“You can't disprove the entire existence of time with the idea that  _ humans suck at counting.” _

“Uh, yes I can.”

“Says who?!”

“Says Occam's Razor, that's who,” he said smugly, and Dex threw a sugar packet at him, beyond fed up, and Nursey laughed, long, loud, and hard.

“You're so lucky you're hot,” he grouched, jabbing at their shared omelette. “Because that is the most  _ deeply  _ flawed argument ever. Time is fucking  _ real,  _ it exists in the relative, you absolute fucking--”

Nursey stuck his fork underneath his, just as he stuck it out to grab the piece of omelette he’d hacked away, grinning, and Dex gave him a madman’s glare-- his grin only grew wider as he stealthily stole the chunk of food, then brought it up to Will’s lips. He bit it off a little viciously, but he was definitely more amused than actually angry.

“Dick,” he muttered, and Nursey blew a kiss at him across the table.

“You’re gross and I hate you,” he replied, to which Derek grinned, wiggling his stupid, well-manicured eyebrows.

“You certainly didn’t sound like you hated me this morning,” he said in sing-song, leaning in close with a smug look on his face. 

Will threw a piece of biscuit at him. Derek allowed it to hit him, still grinning rakishly, and then picked it up from their plate and ate it.

Briefly, he considered kicking him in the shin, just to win something, but Nursey hooked his ankle around his and his smile turned from smug to sweet, and he let him win this one, softening as the man across from him brought his fork to him for another bite.

No, he didn’t hate him.

He was already, in fact, halfway to loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so, SO sorry for this fuckshit update schedule. I'm...... so bad at this. 
> 
> I've also been very busy !! I've been through two moves, two breakups, a sinus infection, an ear infection, an allergy flare-up, a death, a couple lost friendships, a couple gained friendships, a dropped class, a piercing, a tattoo, a portfolio review, a podcast guest star, a new medication prescription, and a birthday. I'm kind of lowkey in hell !! I'm not doing as awfully as I expected, however, so that's always cool !!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no schedule for updates! My life is a mess! I should have updated my other two fics weeks ago! Anyways follow me on tumblr @ hoenursey.tumblr.com!!!!!!


End file.
